TEQUILA Y CELULAR NO COMBINAN
by Yoi Mino
Summary: BASADO EN UNA HILARANTE EXPERIENCIA DE LA VIDA REAL... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;)


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del Manga INUYASHA, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **La historia está basada en una experiencia de la vida real…**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones SEXUALES y situaciones de consumo de alcohol y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas…**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O**_

El cartero había llegado a la misma hora de siempre, dejando los sobres dentro del buzón, mientras miraba con cara extrañada a la joven Kagome, que brincaba de un pie a otro, esperando que terminara de depositar cada una de las cartas en su buzón.

_ ¿Esperando noticias…?

Ella juraba, que sería capaz de arrebatarle los sobres de la mano, si eso no fuera un delito federal, sonriendo hipócritamente, mientras intentaba sacar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Cuando al fin terminó el cartero y se marchó, con dedos torpes y llena de nerviosismo, saco todas las cartas, descartando una por una, mientras caían en el suelo, buscando la que tanto había esperado desde que enviará su solicitud a una de los más prestigiosos Laboratorios de Investigación Bioquímica, donde quería aplicar para realizar su Maestría.

" _ **Nos complace informarle..."**_

_ ¡SIIIIII! ¡LO LOGREEEE!...

o*o

Sus compañeros de Laboratorio, eran las personas más inteligentes que había conocido, sintiéndose cohibida en un primer momento y recordando su primer día de clases en la primaria.

_ Buenas tardes Ingenieros, yo soy el Dr. Jinenji Ishikawa, jefe del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo y seré su asesor a la hora de trabajar en el nuevo proyecto que propuso, aquí, el Ingeniero Sesshomaru Taisho, con el que busca conseguir su Doctorado, mientras ustedes al trabajar con él y dependiendo de sus cualidades y calificaciones, conseguiran su Maestría.

Kagome no pudo evitar pensar, en lo perfecto que sería el Ingeniero Taisho, si al menos su rostro de expresión dura y seria, se suavizará con una sonrisa, o al menos con un tono de voz, menos plano y seco.

Los días que siguieron, habían sido completamente pesados, pues ser Ingeniera Bioquímica, no significaba precisamente estar detrás de un microscopio o cultivando pequeñas muestras.

El proyecto que estaban desarrollando, era acerca de una nuevas maneras de desarrollar alimentos nutritivos para aves de corral, que se obtendrian a partir de las partes desechadas de pescados y mariscos.

Todos los días, tenían que alimentar pollos, limpiar corrales, trabajar con vísceras de pescado, calamar y camarón, que procesaban para después convertirlas en alimentos.

De los 30 compañeros que habían iniciado junto con ella, solo quedaban diez, multiplicándose el trabajo.

El jefe del proyecto, Sesshomaru Taisho, era implacable, bastante dedicado a su trabajo, sin hablar con nadie, más que para lo estrictamente necesario, siendo directo y despiadado con sus críticas y siempre acertado, para desgracia de quien fuera su blanco.

Muchas de sus compañeras habían intentado coquetear con él, llevándose una grandisima decepcion, llegando a pensar que era Gay, si no fuera porque Miroku, otro de sus compañeros, que lo conociera de muchos años atrás, pues era amigo de los hermanos gemelos de Sesshomaru, descartaria la teoría.

Aunque para Kagome, no había pasado desapercibido, siempre había opinado, que era demasiado arrogante para su gusto, tratándolo con respeto y trabajando a la par de él, sin pretender nada más.

o*o

Durante un mes, a Kagome le tocaría el trabajo de los corrales, y aunque al principio, había sido frustrante y molesto, pues su compañero anterior, no había sabido cuidarlas y limpiar su espacio cómo debía, al final el lugar era impecable y había ideado un método para poder alimentarlas con facilidad, poniéndoles nombre a cada una, incluso.

El Dr. Jinenji, siempre tomaba las muestras de las Aves, haciendo pruebas de sangre al azar y ayudando a recolectar los huevos, para hacer comparaciones, pero un día, pescó un fuerte resfriado, ausentandose del laboratorio por un par de semanas, para no comprometer la investigación, tomando Sesshomaru su lugar, sorprendiendose Kagome, el día que llegó a los corrales y lo encontró recolectando los huevos de los nidos.

_ Buenos días Ingeniero Taisho…

Sesshomaru, se acomodo los lentes, del puente de la nariz y se dispuso a escribir en sus notas.

_ Buenos días, Ingeniera Higurashi.

_ Puede llamarme Kagome, si gusta…

Pero no respondió nada, continuando con sus anotaciones, mientras Kagome, un poco sonrojada, decidió ponerse a trabajar en lo suyo, olvidándose por completo de él.

_ El dispositivo que diseñaste para alimentar a las aves, ha sido muy práctico y ha simplificado el trabajo, muy bien Higurashi.

Kagome no sé había dado cuenta en qué momento se había puesto en cuclillas al lado de ella, de lo concentrada que estaba, soprendiendose mientras lo miraba, y sonrojada, pues jamás había estado tan cerca, ni le había hablado de esa manera, sintiendo su corazón latir de una manera diferente, mientras se daba cuenta, por primera vez, del color dorado de los ojos de Sesshomaru.

o*o

Cuando le tocó regresar al laboratorio, se convirtió en su mano derecha, ayudándole en todo, y mientras Kagome, poco a poco se sentía más y más enamorada, pero también, cada vez más frustrada, pues en casi dos años que había estado trabajando con él, no habían intercambiado más palabras de las necesarias, y todas habían sido solo de trabajo.

Por medio de Miroku, que se había puesto de novio de su amiga Sango, había llegado a conocer un poco más de la vida de Sesshomaru.

Sabía que era el mayor de tres hermanos varones, dos de los cuales eran gemelos, pero que vivía solo en su departamento; que había terminado con su novia, justo antes de comenzar a hacer el Doctorado, después de haber estado con ella, por más de tres años, debido a que ella le había sido infiel con su mejor amigo, volviéndose más serio de lo que ya era normalmente.

Que no era un mal tipo, solo alguien muy difícil de llegar a tratar.

Las palabras de Miroku habían impactado a Kagome, tratando de imaginar, que clase de mujer sería capaz de abandonar a un hombre cómo Sesshomaru, cierto que era muy serio, y tal vez muy dedicado a su trabajo, pero era responsable y leal.

Todo ese día, se había propuesto declararse, dar ese primer paso y que al menos considerara sus sentimientos.

Pero casi había acabado el dia y no sé había atrevido, escondiéndose incluso de él.

_ Quisiera poder atreverme… suena tan sencillo…

 __ Kagome, no tienes nada que perder… al contrario, puede que él corresponda tus sentimientos…_

_ Ayame… es que tú no lo conoces…

 __ ¡Animo! ¡tu puedes Kagome!... en caso de que ese tonto, no sé de cuenta de lo bella e inteligente que eres, entonces tendré una botella de tequila esperando por ti…_

Kagome termino de hablar con Ayame, mirando la pantalla de su celular fijamente, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras Sango la abrazaba, tratando de animarla.

_ Si una botella de tequila no es suficiente, yo te regalaré una extra para que la bebamos junto con tu amiga…

Kagome se demoró un poco más, capturando en su computadora los datos de ese día, esperando que todos sus compañeros se fueron, dejándolos solos, entrando a la oficina de Sesshomaru después de tocar a la puerta.

Él estaba de espaldas a la puerta, escribiendo en su computadora, completamente concentrado, sin volverse hacia ella, cuando entró, sintiendo Kagome, que era mejor así, pues no soportaría mirarlo a la cara mientras se declaraba.

_ Sesshomaru… yo quería… yo siempre… ¡uuff!... Sesshomaru, tú me gustas mucho, desde hace un tiempo para aca siento que estoy enamorada de ti…

Guardó silencio, esperando una respuesta, sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho, mientras su boca se secaba.

Sesshomaru no dejaba de escribir, sintiendo cómo los segundos avanzaban dolorosamente, dándose cuenta que todo había sido un error.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, pasando las manos por su cabello, volteando hacía la puerta, mirándola con la misma mirada fría de siempre, mientras Kagome, sorprendida, salió corriendo de ahí, sin esperar ninguna palabra.

Su mirada había sido más que suficiente.

o*o

_ ShYa jaamash poddre verslo a la cara… edstoy cashi segura que hashta la beca voy a perder…

Kagome bebía otro shot de tequila, después de probar una pizca de sal, chupando un limón después, mientras las tristes baladas sonaban de fondo, llorando y lamentándose por lo tonta que había sido.

_ Ya Kagome… deberías de dejar de tomar…

_ ¡NO! ushtedes prodmetieron bebers condmigo, asi que ¡ssshhhsh!...

Sango y Ayame se miraban preocupadas por su amiga, que tenía el corazón roto por primera vez.

Si tuviera que haber una Regla en cada Bar, aparte del de la mayoría de edad, sería la de NO usar el celular mientras bebes.

No supieron en qué momento, Kagome tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Sesshomaru, arrepintiéndose un instante después de darle enviar, cayendo inconsciente por tanto tequila.

Sango ayudó a Ayame a llevar a Kagome a su departamento, pues ni locas llevarían a Kagome a casa de su mamá, en el estado que estaba.

Cuando llegaron llevaron a Kagome al baño, pues habían comenzado las náuseas, y mientras Sango sostenía su largo cabello, Ayame preparaba un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas, además de ropa limpia para acostar a dormir a su amiga.

Kagome murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, sobre su celular, investigaciones, muestras, Sesshomaru y mensajes, quedándose dormida después de que su amiga la recostara.

Ayame había decidido faltar a su trabajo ese día, para cuidar a su amiga, mientras que Sango se había marchado al Laboratorio para justificar la falta de ella.

Kagome se había despertado confundida y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mientras miraba alrededor para saber dónde estaba.

_ Ya despertaste… toma, te traje otro par de aspirinas y jugo de naranja helado…

_ ¡Oh por Dios Ayame! me duele tanto la cabeza, que no siento mi rostro… ya no vuelvo a tomar, lo prometo… ¿que hora es?...

Ayame le paso su celular, sonriendo, pues estaba segura de que eran muy ciertas las palabras de su amiga.

En cuanto Kagome desbloqueo su celular, se dio cuenta que había dejado abierto el whatsapp, escupiendo el trago de jugo que había tomado, pues había descubierto el mensaje que le había mandado a Sesshomaru Taisho, la noche anterior…

_ ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS!

_ ¡¿Que paso?! ¡Kagome! ¿estas bien?...

Kagome le dio su celular a Ayame, mientra corría al baño a vomitar de nuevo, pues la impresión había sido demasiada, mientras Ayame, asustada, sé preguntaba qué podía ser tan malo…

" _ **Sesshomaru… sinceramente, pensé que eras más inteligente, alguien serio, pero más inteligente… en cambio ha sido cruel al despreciar de esa manera… tal vez lo que le falta a usted, es una muy buena sesion de sexo, que si gustas yo te puedo brindar, si llegas a considerar mí declaración… en verdad no sabes lo que te pierdes… Te amo tanto… pero lejos de presumir, no sabe lo que sé está perdiendo, para empezar, besaría cada parte de su escultural cuerpo, porque sé que es escultural, ya que siempre lo he notado… y bajaría para conocer esa parte de su anatomía, que tanta curiosidad me provoca… he notado que tienes manos grandes y se me hace la boca solo imaginar, cómo será aquello, o que tan bueno serás para acariciar mi cuerpo… porque tengo un lindo cuerpo, ¿verdad?... aunque creo que eso de nada sirve, aunque tampoco el hecho de ser inteligente tampoco ayudo… tengo que estudiar más, ojalá no me despidas del proyecto, porque desde ahora tengo que conseguir el premio Nobel para ser digna de ti… pero si me dejaras sentarte sobre tu escritorio y desabrochar tu cierre… ya no dejarías que me fuera de tu vida…"**_

Ayame se había quedado con la boca abierta leyendo el mensaje de su amiga, donde tuteaba y al mismo tiempo hablaba de "usted" a Sesshomaru, saltando de un tema a otro, incongruente y al mismo tiempo, como una desquiciada sexual.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, cubriéndose la boca, mientras escuchaba a su amiga al otro lado de la puerta llorando y vomitando.

_ Me voy a suicidar… ya no merezco vivir…

_ Deja de decir estupideces, Kagome…

_ Jamas podre mirar a los ojos a Sesshomaru, perderé todo lo trabajado hasta ahorita, si no es que ya me despidió él a estas alturas… ¡Buaaa!

_ Pues el mensaje aún no ha sido visto…

Kagome tomó a prisa su celular dándose cuenta de que tenía una escasa oportunidad de salvar el pellejo.

_ Kagome, lo que deberias de hacer en estos momentos, es ir al laboratorio y decirle a Sesshomaru lo que paso, y pedirle amablemente que borre el mensaje antes de leerlo…

Pero Kagome ya no la escuchaba, buscando soluciones en internet para poder recuperar ese mensaje, dejando su gran inteligencia de lado, debido a los nervios y la preocupación, mientras Ayame intentaba razonar con ella.

_ No encuentro nada…

Y lloraba Kagome, desconsolada, mientras su amiga acariciaba su cabello intentando consolarla.

_ Le diré que estaba borracha, que tú me robaste el celular y me hiciste un broma… ¡ya no sé qué más pensar!...

_ Kagome, siempre me has dicho que Sesshomaru es un hombre serio y responsable, ¿cómo crees que tomara el que le digas esas excusas, después del mensaje que le enviaste?... si aún así, tú quiere decirlas, no me importa ser parte de tu excusa, de todas maneras, ni lo conozco en persona… pero piensa bien las cosas y enfrenta tus errores.

Las palabras de Ayame, hicieron entrar en razón a Kagome, que después de admitir que estaba equivocada, lloro en silencio, sobre el regazo de su amiga, quedándose dormida de tanto llorar.

Ayame había salido a comprar algo de comer, mientras dormía, despertandola suavemente para que probara bocado.

_ Dejame revisar mí primero mi celular…

Viendo la palidez de Kagome en su rostro, Ayame adivino, que Sesshomaru había leído el mensaje.

_ Kagome, ¿Él ya…?

No termino de preguntar, cuando el celular vibro en las manos de su amiga, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos cómo platos, al darse cuenta que era Sesshomaru, en el identificador.

_ Responde…

Kagome avanzó al estudio donde Ayame tenía su pequeña oficina, respondiendo, mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

_ D- Diga…

 __ Kagome, ¿eres tú?..._

Kagome sintió su corazón romperse nuevamente, pensando que ni siquiera tenía su número en su lista de contactos.

_ S-si, soy yo…

 __ Bueno, te pregunto, pues sinceramente el mensaje que recibi por whatsapp no me pareció que fuera algo tuyo…_

_ Ingeniero Taisho, al menos respete mis sentimientos, no haga leña del árbol caído.

 __ Es que sinceramente, no entiendo nada… ni siquiera la razón de ese mensaje…_

Kagome, confundida, no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo o que, al pretender que un día antes la había rechazado.

_ Si asi van a ser las cosas, será mejor que lo dejemos asi… tampoco quiero convertirme en su burla, aunque jamas crei, que usted fuera capaz de burlarse de la confesión de amor de una mujer…

 __ ¡Espera! ¿de que estas hablando? ¿cual confesion de amor…? ¿acaso por eso estabas ayer en mi oficina?... traía los audífonos puestos, estaba a punto de preguntarte qué querías, cuando saliste corriendo…_

Kagome cubrió su boca, sorprendida, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

 __ Te espero en la Plaza a las 8:30 de la noche. Tenemos que hablar Higurashi._

Corto la llamada después de eso, sin esperar una respuesta de parte de ella, utilizando el mismo tono frío de voz, que siempre usará durante el trabajo, llegando a preocuparla en realidad, pues aunque le emocionaba saber que se verían, tal vez seria para cortarle las alas.

_ Kagome, ¿que paso?...

_ Tengo una cita con él a las 8:30…

Kagome no dijo más.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y aunque su rostro mostraba preocupación, en su mirada había esperanza y un pequeño destello de alegría.

_ Si vas hasta tu casa a arreglarte, no llegarás a tiempo, así que elige algo de mí closet y te maquillare y peinare, para que vayas más bonita a tu cita…

_ No es una cita…

_ Cuestion de semantica… vete a bañar…

Ayame había elegido un hermoso vestido color azul marino, y un chaqueta a la cintura color negra y botones dorados, además de una zapatillas color rojo, maquillando a su amiga de forma fresca y natural, pintando sus labios de rojo, cómo único punto llamativo, pero elegante.

Kagome sé miro al espejo, feliz, pues lucía cómo si hubiera dormido una semana completa, natural y casual, pero al mismo tiempo bella y elegante.

Llego puntual al lugar de encuentro, dándose cuenta de que Sesshomaru iba llegando también, guapísimo cómo siempre, aunque con el rostro impenetrable cómo siempre.

A leguas se notaba, que se había vestido para reunirse con ella, y no que llevaba la misma ropa del laboratorio, sintiéndose Kagome, un poquito halagada, tratando de no emocionarse demasiado, mientras pensaba que se veía más que perfecto, con ese hermoso pantalon de vestir color grafito y la camisa de botones al frente, color blanco y mangas remangadas, sin corbata.

Su cabello suelto y reluciente, brillando diferente bajos las luces comerciales de la plaza y usando los mismo lente de siempre.

_ Buenas Noches Ingeniero.

_ Buenas Noches Higurashi.

Ninguno de los dos podía mirarse a la cara, caminando sin decir nada, completamente sin rumbo.

_ Entremos a ver una película.

Kagome accedió, decepcionada, pues definitivamente las cosas no tenían remedio, él estaba aburrido a su lado y tal vez, solo había asistido a ese encuentro por dos razones: Despedirla o intentar acostarse con ella…

La película le había parecido demasiado corta, pero ya había tomado la decisión de marcharse, así que tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, lo miro a los ojos, tuteando por primera vez.

_ Sesshomaru, yo no sé para qué me citaste, pero creo que ha sido un completo error.

Si me vas a despedir, con gusto mañana puedes citarme a tu oficina y pasarme la renuncia. Pero si tienes la idea, de que te cumplire todas las barbaridades que te escribí en ese tonto mensaje, estás equivocado.

No voy a fingir inocencia, pero la verdad es que tampoco soy una femme fatale… yo he estado enamorada de ti desde hace un año, te admiro cómo profesional y cómo persona, y siempre quise conocerte más y que tú me conocieras a mí… pero bueno, las cosas no sé pueden forzar… Adios… y lo siento…

Kagome se levantó de puntillas, robandole un casto beso en los labios, dándose la vuelta para huir de ahí cuanto antes.

Pero sintió el fuerte brazo de Sesshomaru sujetarla por la cintura y jalarla hacia él, besándola con fuerza, mientras Kagome, después de abrir los ojos sorprendida, solo los cerraba extasiada, mientras cruzaba sus delgados brazos por el cuello de Sesshomaru.

_ Kagome, ¿nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado?... yo también te admiro cómo profesional, además de que siempre me has parecido una bella mujer, además de inteligente.

El día que me tocó trabajar contigo en el corral de las aves, me sorprendí de tu ingenio e iniciativa, quise decirte algo, pero cuando me acerque, tu perfume me distrajo y solo te sorprendi.

Ayer en la noche, me sorprendió verte en oficina siendo tan tarde, y aún más, porque no te había escuchado llegar. No me di cuenta de que estabas confesando tus sentimientos.

Y cuando lei tu mensaje esta tarde, pensé que te habían hecho una broma o algo por estilo, pues jamás pensé que fueran tus palabras.

_ Lo siento… tome tequila por pensar que me habías rechazado…

_ Kagome… después de anoche, yo me prometí confesarte lo que sentía por ti…

Kagome no podía creer sus palabras… parecía una loca historia de amor, a la que solo le faltaba un final feliz… sus amigas no le creerían NADA de lo que había pasado.

Sesshomaru, levantó su rostro, mirando sus ojos azules, disfrutando del sonrojo de sus mejillas, dándoles una aspecto inocente, aunque ella dijera no serlo…

Beso con suavidad sus labios, deleitándose en ellos, saboreando sus dulzura.

_ Besa muy bien Ingeniero… si se porta bien, cuando me besé mil veces, tal vez le cumpla parte del mensaje…

_ Higurashi, tenga en cuenta que tengo memoria eidética, y que llevaré la cuenta de cada beso, haciéndole cumplir su promesa…

_ Cuento con eso Ingeniero…

 **FIN**

 _ **+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o++o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o++o+oo+o++o+o+**_

 _ **AMIGA, prohibido usar el celular cuando tomas, y más si estás despechada, dolida o enojada… te quiero BOBA…**_

 _ **Te mando un abrazo supercalifragilisticoespialidoso, hasta donde estes…**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


End file.
